


Video games

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult battle from the Dats, Yoshino and Marcus start to see each other every nights and a special feeling born between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video games

_Swinging in the backyard_

_Pull up in your fast car_

_Whistling my name_

_Open up a beer_

_And you say: 'get over here'_

_And play a video game_

I'm dressing his favorite dress, rose and hung on my neck, my pink and wet hair falling over my shoulders while i park my car in front of Marcus's house. All the window's lights are turn off, except his own and a shiver of nervous and anxious runs for all my body so i get out and, with the key he gave me, i open the door from the house. When i reach his room, Marcus is sit on the floor, holding a cup and when he sees me, gives me my favorite smile, his brown hair falling over his green eyes that are staring me, since my dress to my eyes, while i stay in the door.

"Where's Chris and Sarah?" I ask, casually.

"They went have dinner with Tomas. Come..." He calls me.

He extends his hand to me and i get in, taking my sandals off and sitting next to him, our eyes, pinks and greens, meeting each other. So he touches my collar's dress, making my breath stops for some seconds and my face turns into red, so i close my eyes smiling and i relax under his hand. Doesn't matter how many times we do this, I'll never stop being surprise with Marcus and his actions and how he makes me feel good.

"Hey babe, i missed you..."

"But we met each other this morning at the Dats..." I whisper.

"Yeah, but there i can't say this: I like your dress." He grins.

"Eh? And what more do you like in me?" I ask, seductively.

So i enter in this game, the game we've been playing for one month, since a dangerous mission from Dats, against a digimon in completer's level. That night, i, Marcus and Tomas joined our power but we almost lost. After clean everything that was destroyed by the battle, i gave Marcus a ride cause was late. During the way, we were in silence, he because hates lose a fight, cause we just won by luck, when one of the skyscraper's wall fell over the digimon. I was in silence cause was tired, the night was hard and all i wanted was a shower.

_I'm in his favorite sun dress_

_Watching me get undressed_

_Take that body downtown_

_I say you the bestest_

_Lean in for a big kiss_

_Put his favorite perfume on_

_Go play a video game_

When we arrived at his house, all lights were turned off, everybody should be sleeping. So Marcus broke the silence, looking to his house and then asked me if i wanted to come, and i said no, was too tired and didn't want to wake up his family. But he insisted for me drink something with him, to wash away the problems and then i realized that it was what i wanted, drink something with him cause the only time we spent together was in the Dats and only God knows how i liked this fighter boy.

We got in making silence and in his room, Marcus took off his orange t-shirt, throwing it in the chair, being only with his white shirt. He put his digivice on the table and went take some drink for us while i took off my boots and sat on his bed, looking to my hands, nervous. Marcus came with two beers and i raised my eyebrow to him, accepting. He, even being only 14 years, was so mature and looked old and i, with 18, looked so young.

We drunk in front to each other and when the alcohol started to make effect, he looked me, whispering my name and touched my neck. I took off my pink jacket from Dats and approximated to him, my hands going to his arms. I whispered his name and said who i wanted him. He said he wanted me too and pulled me to his legs, kissing me hard while our hands played, forgetting we were only friends. And after that we started to sleep together every night.

Backing to today, Marcus touches my ear with his lips and whispers low, making a shiver runs all my body.

"I like when you give me orders, when you touch me accidentally under the Dats's table and your courage's smile." He makes a pause and smiles, sincerity. "But what i like the most is when you kiss me making me the luckiest man in the world."

I'm feeling so touched with what the 'street fighter's king' is saying so I kiss him light, before answering:

"I like when you run after our missions, when you say your philosophy and try to protect me, even when i can take care of myself. But what i liked the most is when you hold me in the end of the night making me feel the luckiest woman in the world." I say, with a little smile

He smiles at me, a genuine smile while i take two steps back and get undressed, letting my dress falls on my feet and Marcus goes to me, taking his shirt off and pulling me to him, kissing me, his big and soft hands, even with all his fights, touching my naked back while deeps the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance what i give, feeling the taste of tea and Marcus's own in my mouth. I find his t-shit and help him to take it off, backing to the kiss.

"Yoshie..."

Is all he can says when my hands go from his long hair to his chest, my nails scratching him there. His mouth downs from my mouth to my belly, my weak point where he spends sometime and i close my eyes, feeling his warm lips and i shiver. So Marcus takes me on his arms and leads me to his bed and puts me there.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything i do, i tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

_I heard that you like the bad girls_

_Honey, is that true?_

_It's better than i ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth lives if somebody is loving you_

"Yoshino, open your eyes...' He asks me, with a low and seductively voice.

I open them and see I'm under him, his hands in both sides of my head and our eye met each other, his green shinning in sincerity, making my heart races and my body melts.

"I want you Yoshino, i love you."

I smile my head going ahead to kiss him.

"It's all for you. The dress, smiles what I'm going to give to you. I love you too Marcus." Is all that a say to him.

Our bodies become one and we kiss again, hard. Even we sleeping together other times, my face will never stop turning red under his look and shivering when he kiss me or touches me.

"Marcus..."

"Yoshino..."

When, tired, we finish, I put my head on his shoulder and look to him, who has a carefree smile, looking to the ceiling so i close my eyes for some minutes, smiling too when his hand goes to my hair, brushing it and i get more close, feeling his warm and smell. After it, i get out of the bed, gently, going to take my dress.

"Are you going home now, Yoshie?"

He sits on the bed and i turn to him smiling.

"Tomorrow we have Dats and you have a test in the morning." I remember him, smiling.

I put my sandals and Marcus goes to me, so tall, kissing me, his hands on my cheeks.

"See you tomorrow and don't forget, I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too. Bye."

I get out from his house and go to my car, driving to my house. We can't tell Captain Sampson about our relationship and even show it on Dats, but now i know Marcus loves me how i love him and our video games are more than an ordinary night between a woman and a man.

_Baby now you do_


End file.
